Snow Fall
by xKireyy
Summary: Maka only wants it to snow, but since she lives in Nevada, it's highly unlikely. There may be one person though who has the same wishes as her. KiMa oneshot; Complete


**A/N: Hello! How long has it been, like 6 months? Lol wow, time flies. This could count as my 'seasonal fic' since I've been lacking on writing in general lately. Anyways, I apologize in advance for any typos since I typed this on my iPad and it doesn't have autocorrect sadly. Enjoy!**

* * *

"It never snows here."

Maka's weapon Soul looked at her strangely. "What? Where did that come from?"

Maka looked up from her book. She turned it around to show Soul the picture she had been looking at. It was a scenic picture of trees that had snow blanketed on top of them.

"Oh you're looking through _that_ book again?"

"Again? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've been looking at it since December started. Come on Maka, you know it'll never snow here, thank goodness."

"No, you don't understand! Do you know how romantic snow can be?!"

"Pfft yeah, if you even have someone to be romantic _with._ I'm just saying, snow is cold and a pain in the ass to shovel. I don't see where your view of this comes from._"_

"You're no help," Maka scoffed and slammed the book shut. She stood up and walked to her room, shutting the door behind her.

Soul rolled his eyes as he continued flipping through the TV channels. "Girls."

**XxXxXxX**

The next day at school, Maka was walking up the stairs to the DWMA with Soul at her side when a voice called out to her.

"Hey, Maka! Wait up!"

The girl and her weapon turned around to see Patty bounding up to them. Liz and Kid were a ways away, walking at a more leisurely pace.

"Good morning Patty. What's up?"

"Did you hear it's going to snow tonight? I'm so excited! Yippee!"

"What, did you say it's going to snow?!" Another voice suddenly shouted. BlackStar suddenly appeared behind Maka and she jumped.

"BlackStar when did you get here?!" Maka shouted.

"Just now! You didn't hear my awesome godliness arrive?!" BlackStar cackled loudly and Tsubaki waved politely behind him.

"We all seem to turn up at the same time," Liz said as her and Kid came up on the top step. "What a coincidence."

"We're just cool like that," Soul and BlackStar high-fived then began chattering about something Maka didn't care about. She was intrigued on what Patty had mentioned.

"Wait, you said it was going to snow?"

"Not likely," Kid piped up, "because of where we live, it'll most likely just pass right over us without doing much. Patty just heard it on the news that it was going to snow further north."

Patty didn't care, she kept cheering in excitement. Maka's hope even rose up.

"Well...are you sure it's not going to just pass through? Like what if the snow actually does stay?"

"If it did, it would only be for a short amount of time. We are in the desert, after all." Kid said, making Maka's heart fall.

"Oh...I see."

"I would hate if it snowed," Liz chided, "'cause then it would get cold and I don't like being cold!"

"What if you just stayed inside?" Maka reasoned. "Then you wouldn't have to deal with it!"

"Maka, just give up on the snow already," Soul said, coming back into the conversation. "You hope too much. If you want it to snow move to Alaska or something where it's always cold."

"I'm sure it snows often in England as well," Tsubaki offered, "you could go up there for the next week."

Maka's nose scrunched up. "No, it would take too long to get there. It would be crowded there anyways because of the holidays coming up."

Patty gasped loudly. "Oh yeah, Christmas is in a week! I know what I want Santa Claus to get me!"

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess," Soul started, "a giraffe?"

"No, Soul! You can't say it out loud or he won't get it for me!"

"I don't think Santa would ship a giraffe to here, as much as you may want one." Kid said. The bell rang and everyone groaned.

"Damnit I don't want to go to class!" BlackStar complained.

"You have to or you'll lose attendance credit." Tsubaki pointed out. Her meister pursed his lips and sunk his head down.

"Yeah, you're right. And a god can't lose credit over not wanting to go to class!" BlackStar burst through the front doors and began yelling of his presence now being there and everyone in the hallways rolled their eyes. Tsubaki followed behind him with an apologetic smile on her face and they went to class. Soul followed after them as well as Liz and Patty, who was still jabbering excitedly about getting a giraffe for Christmas, while Kid lingered behind a moment more with Maka who was staring at the cloudy sky wistfully.

"Is something wrong, Maka?" Kid asked.

After a moment of silence, Maka blinked out of her stupor and shook her head. "No, it's not important. We should get to class."

Kid furrowed his eyebrows but said nothing. He watched Maka grimly walk through the DWMA doors with the book she was reading last night tucked under her arm protectively.

**XxX**

After school, Maka told Soul to just go home without her since she wanted to stay after to finish up some homework.

"Are you sure?" Soul had asked. Maka nodded, and he left without another word.

Maka was still sitting at her desk after an hour or so, clicking her pen absentmindedly. She was brought out of her thought process when the door suddenly slid open, revealing Kid. He took notice of her immediately and walked up to her.

"Maka, you're still here?"

"Yeah, I felt like staying after. I wanted to finish some homework I got so I told Soul to go home." Maka began packing her bag and Kid watched as she did so.

"Oh, well I was just getting something for my father. Liz and Patty went home as well, so would you want me to walk you home?"

Maka looked up from her bag to the Grim Reaper. He smiled and her and she returned the smile.

"Yeah, that would be great."

Kid nodded, and once he delivered the thing his father needed to him, he met Maka at the front doors of the DWMA.

"It's a little chilly outside. Is your jacket warm enough?" Kid asked, buttoning up his own coat.

Maka nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Kid accepted that answer and opened the door, letting a cool rush of wind flow past them. They walked down the short amount of steps and Maka looked up at the sky once she knew her footing was secure.

Kid glanced sideways at her. "You have that look on your face again."

Maka looked at Kid in confusion. "What look?"

"Like you want something," Kid smiled knowingly and Maka pursed her lips. "What's going on? Is something happening with Soul?"

"No, I don't know where you got that from." Maka answered, looking back up at the sky. "Soul just doesn't seem to understand how badly I want it to snow. He pretty much said it's a pain to shovel and not worth it."

"Ah, so he's not understanding your wants."

"Not at all," Maka grumbled, "I swear, Soul always nags at me constantly for not giving him things he wants and blah blah blah it's all the same. But then once I want something for once he gets on my case for it!"

"I'm assuming it annoys you."

"Yeah, it does! Like jeez, can't he think of his meister for once?" Maka shook her head. "Anyways, it is kind of silly of me to wish so badly for snow. We live in a desert!"

"It has snowed before, it just hasn't stayed." Kid pointed out. "Did you want to make a snowman or something?"

"No, I just want to be able to catch a snowflake on my hand and look up at the sky and admire it." Maka looked at her feet. "I know it's snowed before but it never actually touches the ground first before disappearing."

"I see how you would want that," Kid said, "Patty talks about it as well. We do live in a nice area, but some of the weather mostly stays the same. I like these cold months because it gives us a break from the heat."

"I thought heat didn't affect you." Maka deadpanned.

"It doesn't," Kid said dully, "but I have to deal with Liz and Patty's constant complaints about it."

"You and me both," Maka sighed, "Soul never shuts up about it being too hot or cold."

Kid smiled in amusement. "Looks like we both have our weapons to deal with."

"No kidding." Maka let out a slow breath and paused, looking over the edge of the bridge they were in the middle of crossing. Kid stopped once he saw Maka and looked out over the edge as well.

"It seems to be colder today than normal, doesn't it?" Kid looked at Maka's sullen face.

Maka nodded. "I just want it to snow."

His gaze followed the river that only lasted a short distance before going under a building.

"I know."

**XxXxX**

Maka woke up to the sound of a buzzing coming from her nightstand. She frowned and squinted her eyes, looking at her phone. It said she had an incoming call. Maka shut off the vibrate and set it back on her nightstand, groaning as she turned to her other side.

Moments later, her phone began buzzing again. She growled and sat up, snatching her phone and flipping it open, answering the call.

"Who is this?!"

_"Maka," _The voice on the other end said quietly, _"it's me."_

Maka paused as she recognized the voice. "Kid? What the heck are you doing up this late?"

_"It's two in the morning, so technically it would be early."_

"Whatever it is, why?"

_"Because I want to show you something."_

"Can't it wait until normal human hours?"

_"No, right now. Come outside, it's important."_

"But it's two in the morning!"

_"Maka," _Kid breathed, _"trust me. You won't want to miss it."_

Maka heard the serious inflection in Kid's voice and nodded, though he didn't know. "Okay, I'll be down in a minute." She answered quietly

She jumped out of bed, threw on some clothes, shoes and hurried and brushed her teeth and combed through her hair so she didn't look like a complete hobo. She quickly glanced in Soul's room to make sure he was asleep before she quietly slipped out the front door, making her way down to the bottom of the apartment building.

She saw Kid waiting outside and came up to him slowly. He smiled when he saw Maka approaching.

"I was worried you wouldn't come."

"Just be lucky it's me." Maka snipped, "Now what do you need to show me?"

"Come with me," Kid grabbed her hand and led her the route he had walked her home. Maka noticed that it had become substantially colder and shivered slightly. She let out a breath, watching as it turned into a puff of visible air.

They walked for a while until Kid stopped on the bridge they were on earlier today. Maka looked over the river that glistened in the moonlight that had now been covered by clouds.

"What did you bring me out here for Kid? What do you need to show me?" Maka asked, now turning her eyes to him. He was still looking at the river, though his gaze slid up to the sky.

"It's going to snow tonight. I wanted to make sure you didn't miss it."

Something inside of Maka stirred. She furrowed her eyebrows, unable to decipher it. She felt overwhelmed, maybe by the fact that Kid actually cared? Enough to stay up all night? Or at least she assumed he had. Whatever it was, Maka was close to tears.

"Why, though?" She choked out.

Kid looked at her with a gentle smile on his face. "Because I knew how much it meant to you. I know you well enough that if there's a recurring look on your face it means something important is on your mind."

"It wasn't _that_ important," Maka's face lit up the slightest bit, "I just..." She trailed off then sighed, "I appreciate you caring, Kid...I've never had someone do something like this for me before."

"It's not a big deal," Kid brushed off, "though I'm glad you appreciate it. I was afraid you would yell at me."

"No, I only yell at Soul when he's being an idiot." Maka rolled her eyes. Her eyes widened when she suddenly saw a snowflake fall in front of her face. She looked upwards and saw that the entire sky was being filled with tiny snowflakes, fluttering around in the air and falling to the ground before melting. A large smile grew on her face and Kid squeezed her hand, smiling himself.

"Kid, this is amazing." Maka said in awe. He pulled her closer.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I don't just like it, I _love_ it!" Maka bounced up and down, grabbing Kid's other hand. "It's so pretty! Oh, thank you so much!" She hugged Kid tightly then pulled away, leaning on the bridge railing, looking out far into the sky, watching the snowflakes fall down.

Kid wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned close to her. Maka sighed in content as the cold air nipped at her nose, but she didn't mind this time.

"You really didn't have to do this, Kid." Maka looked at him from the side. Kid nestled into her neck and breathed out slowly, just relishing in the moment.

"To be honest, I wanted it to snow as well."

* * *

**A/N: The end! Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think! ^_^**

**~Kir**


End file.
